Frosty Conversations
by du-chat-noir
Summary: Just a little drabble that had been in my head for a while. A conversation between Aang and Elsa that hopefully acts as a base for the rest, that is,if I decide to continue this. I'll add a bit more creativity in the coming chapters, I just wanted to get this one out there! Also includes a not-so-surprising cameo from a certain talking snowman. Disclaimer: not my characters!


"Are you _sure _you're not a waterbender?" Aang was still bothering her. _Avatar? _Thought Elsa._ More like a pesky fly._

"For the last time, I am not." Elsa didn't even deign to turn around to face him- she continued gazing regally out the window.

"But...that way you iced Sokka yesterday... he was frozen for hours..."

"Oh, that's his name? Poor thing.. Though it isn't really my fault he was annoying me."

Aang exhaled in exasperation. On a closer look, he seemed around fourteen or fifteen to Elsa. Certainly one of her more irritating guests. What in god's name was this _fool _doing, comfortably settled in the palace like it was his own home, messing up her Kingdom just when she had managed to get Arendelle back on its feet again...

Almost as though he were reading her thoughts, the next inane thing that popped out of his mouth was, "Oh yeah, how's Arendelle doing these days, anyway? I heard there was some kind of upset last year... an everlasting winter spell or something, right?" He was so _cheerful, _that was the worst part. "Wait. Wait, Elsa, were you behind that? No, come on, I bet not! Haha!"

"Please refer to me as.. Look, don't call me Elsa. And anyway," hasty to change the subject, she added, "How is it out there in the East? I haven't visited since I was a child."

"Oh, it's great, y'know.. Katara started her own Hospital in the Earth Kingdom, it's so cool! I've been spending some time there myself, a few issues cropped up in the aftermath of Sozin's Comet.." he continues rambling on enthusiastically.

"And how is Emperer Zuko? It was lovely for him to come all the way here for my coronation last year. A pity it wasn't more enjoyable for my guests at the time..." Here Elsa was lost in thought, not even realising it. Eventually she sensed the rudeness and glanced up, an apology already formed, one that was broken off from surprise. Aang was regarding her kindly, looking at that moment suddenly much older than he should seem for his age.

"It's okay, you know, Elsa... You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened last year."

"How do you know about that _private information_ , Aang?"

"I'm the Avatar!.. What? Fine, Zuko told me. But it still doesn't change the fact that you're beating yourself up over something unfairly! You should just forget about it. Really."

_It is not that simple, young, naive Avatar. Of course I tried to forget. And it isn't as though I've been miserable all this time. I'm finally happier, more free than I ever imagined. But there are still bouts of depression, times when I regret all that happened... _

"I appreciate your advice, Aang. I do. You're not a bad Avatar, actually. Kind, yes. And Foolish. Live a while longer and intelligence will eventually replace the idiocy too."

Aang, whose enigmatic smile had been steadily growing as she spoke, now drooped down (still cheerful, Elsa noted.) "You still kind of are an Ice Queen, Elsa. Heh."

She sighed, knowing he would simply continue calling her Elsa no matter what she said. "And you're here for, how long, exactly?"

"Oh...I'm just visiting. Arendelle's pretty close to the Northern Water Tribe, and then I like travelling anyway." That didn't really answer her question. "Oh! And I can't believe I forgot this! Do you have any nice animals to ride here?"

A look of disbelief. "_What?"_

"I ride animals every place I visit! It's kind of a hobby of mine, I guess." He's beaming at her, so ridiculously happy she oddly feels like smiling too. "Like penguin sledding?"

"No penguins here. Sorry, Aang."

"Aww. It's okay. I've still got loads of stories to _talk _about. Like did I ever tell you about the time that giant Koi fish-"

She never did hear about that giant Koi fish, though, for at the very moment the doors sprang open and Olaf waddled inside the main hall. "Elsaaaa? My butt's melting again! Could yo- Oh, hello! I don't know who _you _are, but I like warm hugs!"

_Excellent. The sheer _happiness_ in this room is getting too much._

She and Anna had actually had a small bet- Anna had been positive that by the end of the week, Olaf and this Avatar would be the closest of friends.

Looks like she would have to cough up some change now. Ah well. Even a Queen can abide by a bet every now and then.


End file.
